spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Yang Zicheng
This entry is for the character from the manhua. See You Nei for the donghua equivalent. Yang Ning, also known as Yang Zicheng was Yang Jinghua's ancestor and Duanmu Luoyue's associate. Even though he lived in the ancient past and had died centuries ago, his creation, the Luoyue Sword was left in the hands of his descendant, Yang Jinghua who later became the Soul Image of Luoyue's descendant, Duanmu Xi. Appearance Yang Zicheng is a handsome young man. His descendant Jinghua bears a striking resemblance to him in his transformed state, albeit in different clothing and eye color. Personality Zicheng was known to be gentle towards others, mostly towards his master Luoyue. It was hinted that he had shown love and loyalty towards him, which was proven further when he was utterly shocked by Luoyue's words of being the last winter that they will be together and feeling anguished when he was forced to kill Luoyue by his request to save the world. His feelings were strong enough to reach his own descendant Jinghua centuries after his death, as Jinghua was able to see his memories. Despite his gentleness, he was feared among the demons due to his powerful sword skills and spiritual arts. His known swordmanship and spiritual arts among the demons reaches to the point that fox demon Yinzhe, who have lived for centuries was shocked by Jinghua's new form as Zicheng when he first transforms and opting not to face him in combat. Abilities Warrior Skills : Yang Zicheng is master martial arts , hand to hand combat , weaponry combat . It is suggest that Yang Zicheng's warrior skills is one of the reason that demons are very scared of Yang Zicheng Swordsmanship : Yang Zicheng is extremely skilled with sword . His known swordmanship and spiritual arts among the demons reaches to the point that fox demon Yinzhe, who have lived for centuries was shocked by Jinghua's new form as Zicheng when he first transforms and opting not to face him in combat. Exorcist and Spiritual Arts : Yang Zicheng is able to use exorcism to some extent. His known swordmanship and spiritual arts among the demons reaches to the point that fox demon Yinzhe, who have lived for centuries was shocked by Jinghua's new form as Zicheng when he first transforms and opting not to face him in combat. Other Skills : Yang Zicheng has superhuman flexibility , superhuman agility , superhuman speed , superhuman durability Weakness Since human are vulnerable to death , Yang Zicheng can be killed by virtually anything. Humans can be turned forcibly to a demons .Only pureblood demons and noble demons can turned human into a demon . Human can turn into a demon if a demon bite them on the neck or force the person to drink demon's blood History Serving under Luoyue The Last Winter Appearance in Jinghua's life Even though he died centuries ago, Zicheng's heart and dedication had reached to his own descendant Yang Jinghua. Zicheng was first seen by Jinghua as a vision during the scuffle against Situ Lv. Determined to become stronger, Jinghua reaches out to the Luoyue Sword. During a fight against the demons from the mountain, Jinghua eventually took the sword in order to defend himself despite being told not to, resulting in him transforming into the form of Zicheng and warding off the demons, which shocked Yinzhe as he recognize Zicheng to the point of opting not to face him in combat. After Jinghua defeats Situ Lv, Jinghua calls himself through his ancestor's title, making him and Duanmu Xi to finally figure out where the missing Luoyue Sword scabbard was hidden. Jinghua eventually found the scabbard and places the sword right into it. This result in the sealing ability of the Luoyue Sword to be dispersed, returning Duanmu Xi's powers. Category:Characters